Happenings at the ball
by melody piper15
Summary: Fem! Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy, Muggle AU 17th century Harriet Potter and Draco Malfoy just CAN'T stand each other. Will a ball, a dance, and mutual understanding of feelings change things between them?


Harriet Potter nervously (and grumpily) lingered at the gateway of the grand castle. She wasn't one for dancing and music, but the social obligations of the Weasleys (and Ginny bugging her), compelled her to come.

The Malfoys were practically royalty. Everyone knew that Duke Lucius Malfoy pulled the strings at the court, and was a highly influencial member there. His wife, Narcissa, came from one of the noblest families families around, the Blacks. They were apparantly hosting some sort of ball for their brat-of-a-heir, Draco, in hopes that he might choose a suitable wife (of noble blood, of course). The ball was open for the commoners (the Malfoys had a part to play, after all). The Weasleys weren't exactly the richest or grandest families around, and were shunned by the inner circle of ancient families, but they were still members of the court. Oh well, Harriet Potter always enjoyed a challenge. She'd try her best not to make a fool of herself.

Harriet made her way through the crowd, trying to find her friends, Ron and Hermione. On her way, someone bumped into her.

"Watch where you're going, you clumsy girl!" said an annoyed voice. And who else did the annoyed voice belong to, but the _great_ heir, Draco Malfoy.

"I'm terribly sorry, but _you_ were the one who bumped into _me_." Harriet said, with raised eyebrows. Realisation dawned on Draco's face.

"But then again, what can be expected of filthy, orphan, peasant, Potter?" The blond said with a drawl. They knew each other from Hogwarts (one of the best schools in country), and they hapened to be arch-nemesis.

"Well, you seem perfectly _lovely,_ as usual, but I have things to do, so excuse me if I don't stop to chat." Harriet said with a sneer.

She pushed her way through the crowd, thinking for the thousandth time as to _why_ she had agreed to come.

Harriet found her friends on the dance floor. Ronald and Hermione were lost in each others eyes, having exspressed their feelings for each other over the summer. They were happily courting each other. She watched them with a grin.

"Fancy a dance, Potter?" A voice directly behind her said.

"Oh, it's you," Harriet said, her smile vanishing. "I don't dance." she told him snidely.

"Social obligations, I'm afraid. Not that I want to. I'm supposed to dance with every maiden my age, noblety or not, thanks to my dear parents." Draco said.

Not wanting to make a scene, she grudgingly took Draco's outstretched arm. The made their way to the dance floor; Draco's arm came to her waist, and hers to his shoulder. She was a little disturbed by their close proximity, and blushed a bit as they waltzed. She took in his platinum blond hair, his grey eyes, and his pale, angular face.

Draco noticed her blush. "Like what you see, Potter?" He said with a smirk.

"Git." She muttered. The song changed to a faster pace, and he held her closer. She gasped when he suddenly dipped her. She didn't know whether she was relieved or annoyed when the song got over.

"You dance well, despite you being . . . _you_." Draco said.

"Was that supposed to be complimant? Because I'll take it as one." She said with a grin.

He was about to reply, when he heard a shrill shriek. "Dracoo!"

"Oh Merlin, not Parkinson!" He muttered, before grabbing her arm and whisking her away, to a corridor.

"Hey -" Harriet retroted. "Shut up, Potter. I'd rather do my hair Weasley red than face Parkinson another time this evening." Draco quickly shushed her. They were in some sort of passage, apparently. She looked at the exquistive paintings and ornaments that adorned the wall.

"I thought you were courting Parkinson - or so the rumours say," Harriet said, trying to start a conversation. The silence was to awkward.

"No. Parkinson _thinks_ I am - or will, court her and marry her. I have no intention to spend the rest of my life with a banshee."

"Yeah, despite how dumb you are, usually, you have enough brains to avoid that disaster." She said with a smirk. Draco glared at her.

"What about _you_ , Potter, you're definitely of age to court, and marry." Draco said. She stiffened. The expectations of her marrying a 'gentleman', breeding, and living in dumb domestic bliss was ridiculous. Thankfully, the Weasleys were one of the more open minded families, and she had no pressure from them.

"I have no intention to become a child bearing mule for the first man who comes my way. I'm only nineteen, I still have a whole life ahead of me. I want to enjoy that." Harriet said. She never had put much thought into those sort of things. Unlike most girls around her, she didn't care much about 'catching a good husband', as they called it, or her appearance. She couldn't care less whether her hair was in silky ringlets, or in the utter, red, mess it was that drove Molly mad.

"Try telling that to my mother. She wants me to marry and have an heir as soon as possible." He glanced at Harriet. Looked at her messy red hair that wouldn't lie flat, her big, green, emerald eyes. Maybe they had more in common than he thought.

They came in front of a huge potrait that depicted the castle. Draco gave the side of the potrait a little nudge, and the potrait swung open. He stepped in, and beckoned Harriet to do the same. She stepped in and gasped. The potrait had given way to a beautiful garden.

"What is this place?" Harriet said in wonderment.

"This is a seceret garden of sorts. I usually come here for a little peace, and to escape Parkinson." Draco said.

"Well, it's . . . beautiful." She said, looking at the little garden. It really was. There was a small fountain at the middle, and creepers and wines were growing on the stone wall. The streaming moonlight added to the affect.

"The castle becomes a bit claustrophobic, at times. It's great, but they expect me to take the responsibilties, be a good, obidient heir. I always feel I might let them down." Draco said. She didn't have to ask who 'they' were. The Duke and Duchess cared a lot about 'keeping the family name' and 'traditions'. There was a calm silence between them.

"I used to stay with my aunt and uncle," She said, abruptly, breaking the silence. "Before the Weasleys took me in. They hated my parents, them being 'progressive' but still 'rich' and all. Thought being conservative and 'of noble blood' was the only thing wothwhile." Harriet had the sudden urge to tell him this, after he revealed his own feelings. Draco looked at her, interested.

"Well, they . . . weren't happy, taking me in, after my parents, you know, died. Made me into their nice little slave. Don't get me started on their whale of a son. After I went to Hogwarts, the Weasleys, Ron, and Hermione, they were just . . . amazing. The Weasleys practically made me their eighth child. But it hurts, remembering the insults my aunt and uncle threw at me. It's hard to forget being drilled that you're worthless for at least half your life." Harriet said, not meeting his eyes. Again, the comfortable silence between them progressed.

"Let's dance," Said Draco, this time he breaking the silence. Harriet looked at him, bewildered.

"Let's dance." He said again, this time more surely.

"Without music?" She asked, quirking a fiery brow.

"Without music. Last time didn't go well, so, let's try again." He said. Hesitantly, she put her arm on his shoulder, and he on her waist, and they waltzed. Grey and green eyes met. They went like that for quite sometime.

And then, she slowly shifted both her arms to encircle his neck, and he hel her waist. They gazed at each other, and she felt his eyes track her lips. The both leaned in, and their lips gently fused. She held his jaw, and sighed as his tongue stroked her lips. She threaded her hands in his soft, snow-like hair. He groaned, and clutched her waist firmly. He ran a hand through her rebellious red hair.

They broke apart, after sometime. Harriet's face was scarlet, and Draco had two pink spots. They were breathing heavily, not letting go of each other.

"Does this mean I get to see you, and trouble you more?" Draco said, with a smirk.

"Oh please, Malfoy. I don't think a day can pass without you troubling me." She replyed with a smirk to rival his. They held each other closer.

For now, they had each other.

 _fin_

 **A/N: I have NO idea where this came from. Its cheesy, but this was stuck in my head. I know, I know, there are Merlin-knows-how-many errors, but I'm simply too tired (lazy) to edit them now. Also, this was set up in the 17th century, just in case. I will be sending lots of virtual Brownies and Golden Retrievers your way, if you leave a review (so PLEASE, leave one. Reviews are love, you know *puppy eyes*) : D Also, Hogwarts is somewhat of a normal, elitist boarding school.**


End file.
